Light-emitting modules including LEDs are widely used as backlights in lighting devices and display devices, as they have advantages of having long lives, being compact, having high luminous efficiency, and emitting bright light. As a light-emitting module for use in large-capacity lighting devices, such as downlights, a light-emitting module that includes a great number of LED chips two-dimensionally mounted on a substrate and covered with sealing materials has been developed.
As for such a light-emitting module that includes a great number of LED chips two-dimensionally mounted, the light-emitting device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a balanced overall circuit structure by setting the number of LED chips in each of rows connected in parallel to be the same.
In the light-emitting module including a great number of LED chips mounted on a substrate as described above, the LED chips are typically mounted in a mounting area of the substrate with high density.